


You Intoxicate Me

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, I have a thing for soft drunk men, Jungwoo is a shy boi, Lucas is high on life, M/M, Nightclub, Partying, jungwoo is whipped for Lucas, lucas is whipped for jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Jungwoo was dragged to a nightclub by his friends so he decided he would sit in a corner and read his book but a certain someone with a blinding smile decided to prevent that from happening





	You Intoxicate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a random prompt I found somewhere and this just kinda happened:  
> "This tastes bitter..."  
> I could've totally gone with a super filthy fic but I wanted to write a Luwoo fic so I knew I had to make something fluffy <3  
> Enjoy this soft fluffy fic that I threw together! It's kind of shit but it's okay! <3

The club was loud and dim, much to Jungwoo’s dismay—he doubted he would be able to finish reading the book he’d brought along with him. His friends had teased him for taking a book to a club, but he ignored their remarks, insisting that if he was being forced to go to a night club against his will, at least let it be under his conditions. He was the designated driver—as always—but this time he was actually dragged with them to the club since it was quite a drive, and they all agreed that it wouldn’t be worth it for Jungwoo to drive home then back just a few hours later. Jungwoo had protested against it but what the boys had said made sense, and he didn’t want to make four 1-hour trips to and from the club.

He didn’t understand what made this place worth the hour drive—but he was getting paid so he didn’t complain.

The only good thing that was coming out of this tedious night was all of the cute guys he was seeing scattered around the club—which admittedly distracted him from his book but he didn’t mind.

He was seated at the farthest corner of the room—as far away from the dance floor as he could get—under a small light fixture reading his book when he suddenly felt someone sit down next to him. He looked up from his book startled, and instantly began blushing like crazy once his eyes landed on the blinding smile that a gorgeous young man was giving him.

“What are you doing here all by yourself cutie?” the boy asked, clearly intoxicated.

“Uh…” Jungwoo didn’t know what to say.

“Is that a book you’re reading?” the boy asked, eyes drifting to the book in Jungwoo’s hands. “I’m more of a comic book guy myself, but I find guys that read so adorable.” He was leaning his chin on his hand while he gazed absentmindedly at Jungwoo.

Jungwoo gulped. The stare the young man was giving him was so intense, Jungwoo knew his face was turning the color of a tomato.

“You got a name cutie?”

Jungwoo froze for a second, trying to process the question and come up with a reply. “J-Jungwoo,” he stuttered.

“ _Jungwoo_ … I love it.” And Jungwoo loved the way his name sounded when it was coming from the other boy’s sexy lips. His voice was so deep and rich, his Korean was also heavily accented but that just made Jungwoo love it more.

“I’m Lucas,” the boy said before Jungwoo started worrying about summoning up the courage to ask. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I-I don’t drink…” Jungwoo squeaked out.

Lucas tilted his head to the side, as if examining Jungwoo. “Aw… you’re _too_ cute.” Jungwoo heard people call him cute on a daily basis, so it had stopped affecting him, but when _Lucas_ said it, it brought butterflies to his stomach.

Lucas’ smile was blinding and his laugh was contagious, and Jungwoo knew he would never get tired of either.

“Will you come dance with me then?” Lucas tried.

“I-I… um… I—” Lucas took that as a yes and grabbed Jungwoo by the wrist —book slipping out of his hands and onto the floor—and pulled him towards the dance floor.  
“I can’t dance!” Jungwoo yelled over the loud music.

“Just follow my lead,” Lucas yelled back, and pulled Jungwoo closer to him as they neared the crowd of people dancing in front of the DJ’s table.

Lucas pushed them further into the crowd where there was increasingly _less_ space, forcing Jungwoo to stay much closer to Lucas.

“Just feel the beat and move together with it,” Lucas said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Jungwoo shook his head embarrassedly. “I can’t, I don’t know how—” Lucas brought a finger to Jungwoo’s lips to silence him.

“Stop talking, just dance,” Lucas said, and Jungwoo was very inclined to obey.

Jungwoo was suddenly pushed from behind, making him collide with Lucas’ broad chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around the other boy’s neck. Lucas didn’t make any noise of protest so Jungwoo made no effort to move.

Lucas placed his hands on Jungwoo’s petite waist and began moving their bodies in time with the loud electronic music.

Jungwoo couldn’t say he felt uncomfortable, because of course he loved dancing—but he was a ballet dancer, hence why loud electronic music wasn’t quite his cup of tea—and dancing with his body almost glued to Lucas’ to the point where he could feel the other boy’s hard chest was nothing to complain about.

He felt safe in Lucas’ arms, as if no one could hurt him as long as he was with Lucas. Lucas’s strong hands never left his waist, it felt so comforting. Jungwoo couldn’t remember the last time someone had held him like this, and now that he was reminded of how it felt he never wanted to let go.

He started enjoying the music and began moving his body on his own accord. When he looked up at Lucas’ face, he was smiling at Jungwoo as if he was the most beautiful thing on the planet, and Jungwoo had never thought of himself that way, but with Lucas looking at him that way he felt so special. He wondered if it was the alcohol that was making Lucas this way or if it really was Jungwoo’s effect on him.

“Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?” Lucas yelled over the music, loud enough for the people dancing around them to hear. Jungwoo buried his face in the crook of Lucas’ neck in embarrassment.

Lucas’ hands around his waist tightened, bringing him even closer to the other boy.

“Is this okay?” Lucas said in his ear.

Jungwoo nodded against Lucas’ neck, he was so touched by the other boy’s care. When he was with Lucas, he felt different than he had with any other guy he’d ever been with; Lucas brought butterflies to his stomach, complimented him endlessly, made sure he was comfortable. Jungwoo wanted to know what else Lucas would do for him if whatever was between them went on even outside the night club.  

They danced for what felt like hours, Jungwoo and Lucas not wanting to let go afraid they would lose each other. Even after he began to sweat in his wool sweater, Jungwoo continued dancing, having begun to truly enjoy the feeling.

At some point Lucas gave him a little squeeze on his waist making him look to Lucas’ face. Lucas gestured his head towards bar and Jungwoo nodded in understanding.

They made their way through the crowd, Jungwoo holding onto Lucas’s arm, letting him lead the way, and found an empty table for them to settle down at.

Finally away from the suffocating crowd, Jungwoo felt like he was able to breathe again.

“Tired already?” Lucas asked, pulling off his black jacket and setting it on the table.

“A little…” Jungwoo replied. He had to admit he was having fun, and he already wanted to go back to the dance floor but there was only so much his body could handle.

“How about that drink now?” Lucas suggested.

Jungwoo bit his lip. Truth be told, he’d never really _had_ alcohol, he’d always been told how bad it was for you and how it made you do things you never would’ve sober.

But before he had a chance to reply, he heard a familiar voice from behind him yell, “Jungwoo!”

Jungwoo and Lucas both turned their attention to Taeyong, who had a drink in hand, jacket gone leaving him in only his tank top, and a drunken expression on his face.

“You met Lucas!” Taeyong exclaimed, draping an arm over Jungwoo’s shoulder.

“Tae! Long time no see man!” Lucas said and the two high-fived each other.

“Y-you guys know each other?” Jungwoo asked.

“I went to high school with Lucas,” Taeyong explained, “the only other gay dude in our all-boys academy. Kinda ironic that we’re seeing each other in a gay nightclub.”

 _Oh_. Now Jungwoo understood what the hype of the club was.

Taeyong pinched Jungwoo’s pink cheeks. “Jungwoo is our little baby,” he said to Lucas.

“He’s adorable,” Lucas said. “I love him…”

Jungwoo’s heart did a summersault inside his chest.

Taeyong rubbed his head against Jungwoo’s affectionately. “Aw, Jungwoo did you hear him?” he cooed.

Jungwoo shrunk against Taeyong, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I’ll leave you two love birds,” Taeyong said, and pushed Jungwoo onto Lucas, who barely caught him before he could fall flat on his face.

“You two be safe,” Taeyong called as he walked away.

Jungwoo hid his face in Lucas’ chest, knowing precisely how red he was.

Lucas chuckled.

“I think I’ll have that drink now,” Jungwoo said, voice muffled by Lucas’ shirt.

Lucas wrapped an arm around his waist and led them to the bar where he ordered two drinks with funny names. He turned back to Jungwoo and gently brushed a stray hair from his face.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Lucas said, which added to Jungwoo’s ever reddening face.

“S-stop,” Jungwoo mumbled, lightly hitting Lucas’ arm.

Lucas smiled cutely at Jungwoo trying to be subtle as he scooted closer.

The bartender wordlessly set down two glasses in front of them and left to assist another customer.

“This one’s for you,” Lucas said, sliding a glass with pinkish liquid inside towards Jungwoo.

“What’s in it?” Jungwoo asked dubiously.

“It’s a raspberry cocktail, just a little bit of vodka I promise,” Lucas replied.

Jungwoo was hesitant in taking the drink and slowly bringing his lips to the straw. The drink was cold but it burned as it went down his throat, and Jungwoo was glad he’d only taken a small sip.

“This tastes bitter…” was the first thing he said.

Lucas laughed. “Maybe it’s because you’re too sweet.”

“Are you ever going to stop being so cheesy?” Jungwoo teased.

“Only when it stops affecting you,” Lucas said. He reached for Jungwoo’s hand that was resting on the table and took it in his own. It was almost funny how perfectly their hands fit together.

“Can I kiss you?” Lucas asked.

The question took him by surprise, so he froze for a split second, but then, not trusting himself to speak, Jungwoo nodded and closed his eyes, allowing Lucas to lean forward and bring his lips to Jungwoo’s. It was a brief kiss, nothing too special, but to Jungwoo, he felt like fireworks were going off in his brain. How could such a handsome and cute boy like Lucas want to be with such a shy and nerdy boy like him? The only way that was possible was if Lucas was drunk—which he must’ve been.

“Can I take you out on a date?” Lucas asked, but didn’t give Jungwoo any time to reply. “We can go to the park, then take a walk along the river, oh! Oh! We could visit a museum, you look like the kind of person that would enjoy that.”

Jungwoo couldn’t help but smile. “I’d love that.”

Lucas reached over again and planted another kiss onto Jungwoo’s lips. “God, your lips taste better than alcohol.”

Jungwoo brought his hand to Lucas’ neck and pulled him back, not wanting their kiss to end. Lucas took that as his cue to wrap his arms around Jungwoo’s waist and pull him close, which proved difficult on bar stools but Lucas didn’t let him fall.

Jungwoo could easily get addicted to kissing Lucas. And they would’ve continued kissing, had a certain someone not yelled at them, causing them to break apart.

“Jungwoo!” Johnny yelled again. “Look at you _getting it on_.”

“What’s going on?” Taeyong said, joining Johnny. “ _Woah_ ,” he said once he noticed Jungwoo and Lucas. “You know, I had a good feeling about you two.”

Jungwoo wanted to hide behind Lucas rather than suffer this kind of embarrassment from his friends.

“Our baby is all grown up now,” Taeyong cried and threw his arms around Johnny and began sobbing against the other’s shirt.  

Johnny just sighed and attempted to comfort the crying Taeyong.

“Is he always like that?” Lucas whispered.

Jungwoo shrugged. “When he’s drunk.” He picked up his pink drink and took another small sip.

“Can I take you home?” Lucas asked and Jungwoo almost choked on his drink.

“But you’re drunk,” Jungwoo said.

Lucas looked perplexed. “What makes you say that?”

Jungwoo had to laugh. Drunk people never thought they were drunk.

“Do you think I’ve been complimenting you and dancing with you because I was drunk?” Lucas asked.

Jungwoo took a moment to look Lucas in the eye and digest his question.

“Y-you mean y-you’re not drunk?” Jungwoo asked, more to himself than to Lucas.

Lucas cupped Jungwoo’s cheek. “Of course not… I wouldn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you.”

“Oh…”

Lucas smiled his gorgeous blinding smile. “I don’t need to be drunk, you already intoxicate me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe this was horrible--bUt, I promise to write a quality Luwoo fic sOmEtIme iN tHe FuTuRe  
> 


End file.
